wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooser-sensei's Battle With Deadlines
Synopsis "It hurts... it hurts so much... Wooser is in great pain staring at a blank white sheet of paper. His deadline is coming but he's too hung over to think of anything. He wasn't just being lazy, though, he was drinking all night with the sponsors to keep from running out of money. Will Wooser be able to overcome the evil within himself and meet his deadline?" '-via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Wooser narrates about how he used to wonder why people don't shoot the "spectrum ray or wave motion gun" from the beginning, but now he understands that people don't pull all-nighters on the first day of a project. He stares at the blank sheets of paper as he exclaims that the deadline is today. As he exclaims his anguish on looking at a blank piece of paper, Darth Wooser offers Wooser some tea and Wooser consents. He sips it and his nose gets runny with a waterfall of snot. Darth Wooser asks if Wooser is hung over and if he really should be drinking on the night before a deadline. Wooser defends this saying that the previous night was "special" since the budget for the later half of the season and had to go drinking until dawn with sponsors Ajipon and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken. Wooser screams on the difficulty of adulthood and Darth Wooser warns Wooser about saying potentially dangerous things when drunk at the risk of the program being skipped for next week. Wooser and Darth Wooser follow Rin's cheerful cry and eavesdrop on her, Len, Yuu and Miho talking about the physical attractions of a male celebrity. Wooser notes the gals that they're too loud, but they ignore him as they fixate on the TV. Miho swoons over as she wants to be a "hot boy" and Yuu complements by saying that she would make all the girls swoon over her. As Wooser listens to the girls, he starts fantasizing himself fitting the following descriptions: Long legs and a body ten times the size of his head. In the midst of this, Yuu points out that a penguin's legs are covered in feathers and fat, but they were really long and Miho tells the girls that she licked a daddy long-legs spider and it tasted salty. Rin and Len admire her bravery of that rather dangerous feat. "No, normal people don't do that", says Wooser. He then goes into the fantasy of what he would looks like with the descriptions that the girls were talking about again as a design for a "new hero". Wooser transforms into a rather human-like version of himself and is showing off his body to everyone. The girls are in awe of this and "Hottie Wooser" narrates that he will be the new character of the manga. He notices the breathing of the girls and asks to be licked. Miho gets up and has Ajipon lick his face, much to his negative reaction not too long later. Wooser shakes out of that fantasy and right into another as the girls are exclaiming that the room is hot and Rin notices that the air conditioner is broken. Wooser imagines the girls taking their clothes off, and Darth Wooser punches Wooser so hard, sparks came out of Wooser. Darth Wooser defends this by saying that a mosquito was on his face and shows the mosquito's bloody body to Wooser. Len asks if the other girls would like to go to the beach and they all accept. Wooser then imagines the girls playing on the beach alongside Wooser, who then jumps into the air. Back into reality, Wooser finishes up his manga pages and Darth Wooser examines them. They happen to be based on all of the fantasies that Wooser had as seen closely. Wooser notes that Darth Wooser doesn't have to compliment him on it and Darth Wooser throws the pages in the trash telling him that it will only increase the world's landfills. He apologizes and Wooser accepts. Wooser is wondering if he should give up, or start from scratch again, but then says that the situation at hand. Darth Wooser asks if he will give up and Wooser replies that "I'm Wooser-sama" and goes back to drawing as the calender on the 4th of the next month is now seen as the "Hell-line". After the credits, the mascots for Wooser and Uogokoro-kun from the anime series "Locodol" are seen. The voice of Yui Mikoze is present, stating that it's time to start livening up Nagarekawa again. Yui then pops out of the Wooser suit and Wooser pops out of Uogokoro-kun and points out that he was in the Uogokoro suit all along. The head of Uogokoro-kun then pops back in place with Wooser inside of it. Characters (in order of appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Darth Wooser * Ajipon * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho Guest Characters * Uogokoro-kun (Mascot Suit) * Yui Mikoze Points of Interest * The guest characters for this episode are Yui Mikoze and Uogokoro-kun of the comedy anime and manga, "Locodol". Yui is seen inside of the Uogokoro suit in the endcard while Miho is seen in the Wooser suit with Miho holding Uogokoro-kun's fish. * An poster of the Locodol anime can be seen in the room in between Wooser and Yui. * The fantasy scenes of Wooser are seen in a different art style, which is the same one as the art style in other various episodes of the franchise, most notably the first episode of the Awakening Arc. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three